Decisions We Make
by AdrenalineRush06
Summary: Bella Swan is an international star with a huge family. Edward Cullen is the popular jock that everyone loves. What happens when these two meet in Forks one summer while Bella is in town to visit her dad? All human.
1. Chapter 1

**I really hope you all like this and I'm going to try and update and frequently as possible. Thanks and please review.  
**

**Summary- **Bella Swan is an international star with a huge family. Edward Cullen is the popular jock that everyone loves. What happens when these two meet in Forks one summer while Bella is in town to visit her dad? All human.

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Twilight or it's characters. **

**

* * *

**

_Bella Swan_

"Say something else Jeremy and I swear to god that once we exit this van I will kick the living shit out of you" I threatened my 15 year old brother. Being a professional tennis player I'm not home very often, but when i am... Let's just say i wish i never had to see my siblings.

"Well it's not his fault that your best friend slept with your boyfriend" said Izzy my 14 year old sister.

"Izzy was I talking to you!" I practically yelled

"Nope but that still doesn't change the fact that your _best friend_ did it with your boyfriend" and with that they all started laughing. All of them. All seven of them.

My name is Isabella but I prefer Bella, and I am 1 of 13 kids my parents had. I have 7 younger brothers and sisters; Alex being the youngest is age 5, then Tina age 8, then twins- Cassie and Kelly age 10, then Matt age 12, then Izzy age 14 and Jeremy age 15.

I have a twin, Nick (he is also 17 but older than me by a minute). And 4 other older brothers and sisters, Jade age 18, Jessica age 19, and then Brad age 20 and Joey age 21.

Currently Nick, Jade and Jess are at home Brad and Joey left earlier this year for college.

My mom Renee and dad Charlie tied the knot right after they finished high school, which I think would have been totally awesome if only you married someone you loved. Don't get me wrong they loved each other soooo very much but that was in high school. As they said when they first told us they were getting divorced 'Nothing lasts forever'.

They divorced 2 years after Alex was born. We (The Kids) all live with our mom (well except for Brad and Joey who go to college in New York. Jess still lives with us though seeing as her college is practically around the corner) The others see dad every few weeks and usually choose to spend almost every holiday with him. Almost because my mom refuses to be alone on Christmas. Not that she'd ever be alone. She has Phil, my step dad. I love Phil I get along with him so easily. When I was younger I always use to have a vision in my head that all step dads and moms were evil... I blame all the Disney movies I watched.

Phil has 2 brothers, Uncle Tony and Uncle Frank, and a sister, Aunt Kate (We refer to them as uncle and aunts because they insisted we call them that). Uncle Tony is my Tennis coach. He is tough and never shows a soft side, but hey, I'm his favorite amongst all the kids. Uncle Frank I rarely ever see considering he is the principle of a boarding school in Seattle and Aunt Kate travels a lot so I really only see her on special occasions like Christmas.

The kids spend every summer in Forks with my dad but not this one. This time they were all going to Phoenix with my mom and Phil because Phil so badly wanted to meet a baseball coach that would be coaching there for a few weeks. They were all going. Only the 7 younger ones though. The others claim to have something going on so my mom didn't even bother asking them. I didn't have to go either. I have spent most of my summers moving from country to country, state to state to play in and watch some of the most prestigious tennis tournaments in the world. But not this summer. This summer I was going to go visit my dad in Forks.

I haven't seen him in quite some time too. I miss him. I'm also very curious as to why all the kids love it there so much. I mean it was Forks. How could you have more fun in Forks, a place where you rarely saw a sunny day compared to Malibu?

Well I now it's not going to be easy for me in Forks. I mean unless the people there were cut off television completely and had no idea what tennis was, I was pretty much going to have my every step watched. I was actually lucky enough to escape the paparazzi.

But none the less, I have a good feeling about this.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

"…..The king lives. 'Sup man? How you been?" I laughed at my friend.

"Josh, I was only gone for a week but yeah I'm good." Some of the guys started to laugh at Josh's.

"Really?" Josh asked. I just shook my head at him and turned to my best friend to update me on what I had missed the past week while I was in Phoenix with my family. My dad thought we could all use some vitamin D in us. I suggested that we could all just take supplements but he insisted that we go on a family holiday. It wasn't that bad though. Jasper, my sister's boyfriend and his twin sister, Rosalie my older brother's girlfriend came with us.

I may have only been gone for a week but stuff happens fast here in Forks.

"Joe c'mon updates! Updates!" I shot at him he gave me a confused look. I couldn't help myself but laugh. He gives me that look a lot. "Dude! What's what?" I asked as I slug my arm around his shoulder as we walked towards the entrance to the mall.

"Oh, yeah! Crap. Sorry man I didn't get what you meant for a second" He began as he shook is head as if to knock himself out of a daze or something. 'Well hottest news is that Jeremy's older sister is here. You know the tennis player? She's apparently staying with her dad for the whole summer. Jeremy isn't here though" Ah, Jeremy. One of the most amusing kids I'd ever met. He could literally have you doubled over with laughter in a matter of seconds. Pity he isn't here though. Wait if he wasn't here then that means that his the others wouldn't be here either. That would mean that Alex wouldn't be here. As if he could read my mind, Joe conformed my thoughts."Sorry, Buddy. Alex isn't here. They all went to Florida or something" I would miss her. She is one of the most adorable little kids I'd ever met she knew so much for a 5 year old. When i first met her i remember her telling me about the Harry Potter series. When i asked her if she'd read it she told me that she tried to read it but they were too long so she'd gotten her sister read her the whole series. She looked up to her sister very much but she was sad that she didn't get to see her that often. Could she be the one here? Could the sister that Alex always spoke so highly of be here in Forks?

"So where is the celebrity?" I asked Joe with a sudden amount of curiosity finding Its way into my voice.

"Hmm' He said as he turned around "…she was over there just a few seconds ago….." He began to Crain his head up "right there. There she is" Everyone that had been standing with us suddenly went quiet. There were a few murmurs coming from a few guys but I could hear them. My eyes were glued onto the gorgeous creature that only a few feet away from us. She looked quite tan compared to her other siblings, but I guess that's because she travelled so much she had long brown hair that reached past her shoulders and curled at the bottom. She wore grey skinny Jeans that hugged every curve on her body, sneakers and a green hoddie.

She looked Gorgeous. I snapped my head away before I began to drool. Joe broke the silence that had fallen over us."Damn…" he asked looking up at me "Must suck that you've already got a girlfriend. Think I've got a shot?" Joe was right. What was I doing? I had a girlfriend. Lauren and I have been together for almost a year. We were happy. I was happy... Right?

"Sure, buddy. Go for it" I told my friend. I had managed to finish that sentence without my voice cracking.

Bella Swan is an international star with a huge family. Edward Cullen is the popular jock that everyone loves. What happens when these two meet in Forks one summer while Bella is in town to visit her dad? All human.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the story alerts, fave stories and reviews :D**

**I haven't got a BETA reader yet so I'm sorry in advance for any grammar problems. **

**Please review. I'd love to hear what you all think about it... Reviews might even get me to update faster... hmm... **

**-AdrenalineRush06.**

**

* * *

**

_Bella Swan_

So my summer begins, it's different to Malibu I can tell you that much. My dad had just picked me up from the airport and we were in his new truck on our way to home. Charlie isn't much of a talker compared to my mom he is a monk. I use to always think about how my dad had put up with her in high school because one thing I'm sure about is that she has always been a talker. Always.

I think that's where I got it from because I talk a lot as well. Nick usually gets so annoyed that most nights he sleeps at his friend's house, but when he went with me last year on the WTA Tour he had no choice but to listen to me talk whilst on the plane and in the hotel rooms.

"So dad…. How's life treating you? I haven't seen you in what seems like forever" I said to in an attempt to try and get some conversation going. He kept his head forward but looked at me from the corner of his eye with a smile.

"Life's great Bell's, The Mall is up and running" My dad once was Chief of Police in the small town of Forks but know he owns the only mall in Forks. "How about you? How are you doing on the court?" he asked me. I've been pro since I was sixteen and I am now currently world number 6 on the tennis rank. I know it's quite hard t believe isn't it? I'm only 17 years old but that doesn't mean anything. If anything it actually proves that anything is possible if you are truly passionate about it and I am passionate about tennis. I have been playing the sport for so long that I think that the first word I said was 'racket' (the first word I said was actually 'puss puss' no one was quite sure what it meant).

Last year I spent the whole year on the road, flying from state to state or country to country and playing in Grand Slam Tournaments. I don't actually attend school, I get home schooled... Well it's not really home schooling since my teacher goes everywhere with me, But it's similar.

"It's great. I've got a tournament in about…..a little over a month. I'm glad that I can have a break from it, though. I've missed you dad" I said. My dad's never been good with expressing his feelings but what man does?

"I've missed you too, sweetheart." He said with a small smile as he continued to look forward.

The drive into town seemed to take forever. My feet were beginning to get really sore and I was really hungry. My dad wanted to drop by the mall so he could pick up a few papers from his office.

"Do you want to grab anything to eat while I'm in there?" He asked once we arrived at a large mall complex.

"Yes actually I'm starving also I think my feet have fallen asleep" I started tapping my leg as in an attempt to wake it up. My dad began to chuckle.

"Just go through the front entrance and the food court will be directly in front of you. I'll meet you at the entrance once I'm done" He handed me some money to get as we got out of the car and walked the other direction. Well this ought to be interesting.

As I walked into the full complex, I was started by what seemed like everyone that was in it. People whispered and murmured as I walked past... I was beginning to think that maybe Forks wasn't so out of the loop. I began to make my way over to a lonely hot dog stand because despite the looks I was getting from everyone, my stomach was growling audibly.

"Hi could I please get a hot dog with mustered and a Coke please?" I asked the girl that was standing at the stand. She had her back to while she was bobbing her head. I think she was listening to something. I cleared my throat to get see if she could actually hear me. No luck. I thought about tapping her shoulder but I didn't want to freak her out. Just as I was about to turn and leave she turned around and gasped.

"Oh, God! You scared the crap out of me!" She said as she pulled headphones out of her ear. I smiled.

"Sorry. Can I please have a hot dog and a Coke, please?" I asked again.

"Sure you ca-. Wait. You're Isabella Swan. You're Charlies daughter. You're a tennis player! Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! I mean you're so cool and I don't even watch tennis!" she rambled. I chuckled as I stuck out my hand for her to shake.

"Thank you" I said as I blushed.

"No problem. I'm Angela"

"Nice meeting you. I'm sorry but I'm really hungry..." I began to say.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" She turned around and got my food ready for me. I paid her and thanked her. She seemed really nice. I was still being started at as I made my way out of the complex. My dad still wasn't out so I guess I'd have to just wait here. I sat on a ledge far from the crowds of people making their way in and out of the mall.

So far it didn't seem so bad. Back at home I could rarely find a place to sit alone to think. I actually liked the idea of not having someone follow me around all day. But the staring was getting a bit creepy. There were a group of guys sitting a few feet away from me talking amongst themselves. They seemed like the only people that weren't staring at me.

After I finished eating my dad still hadn't turned up and it seemed like more people were starting to some outside. This was getting too weird. I decided that maybe I'd go look for my dad myself.

I had no idea where I was going but I knew that I didn't want to stand out there anymore. The mall was huge so I had absolutely no idea how I would find my dad's office. I decided that I'd just walk around anyway. He'd probably call me when he figures out that I'm not at the entrance where he said to meet him. All of a sudden I found myself lying on the floor. I'd bumped into someone.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" asked a musical voice. I opened my eyes to see a pair of emerald ones staring right into mine. I'm guessing they belong to the person with the musical voice.

"Edward, you just knocked out Isabella Swan..." boomed a deep voice. I started to sit up.

"No, I'm fine. Sorry. I should have been watching where I was going" I said as I saw the people that were in front of me. There were five of them. Three boys and two girls. There was a small pixie like girl with jet black hair and a tall blonde that looked like a super model. There was a really masculine guy that looked more like a body builder and a lanky tall guy with blonde hair... He looked similar to the girl with the blonde hair. They all looked so... attractive. The one I'd bumped into, though... He looked the most boyish of all of them. He had bronze hair looked like it had never been brushed but seemed to go for him, deep emerald green eyes and a smile that could get an army of girls to faint. He looked beautiful.

"If anything it should be me apologizing. I'm sorry. I was walking backwards and-"

"Edward, stop rambling" the pixie like girl interrupted. "Hi I'm Alice. This is Jasper and Rosalie; their brother and sister and these are Emmett and Edward. Please don't mind Edward." I could help but smile.

"I'm-"

"Isabella Swan" Interrupted the body builder, Emmett "Besides seeing you on sports channels, we kind of hear a lot about you from Jeremy" Crap. "He made you sound so... scary. I guess he was wrong" I'm so going to kill that prick.

"He tends to make up stories about me. You'll be fine if you don't believe any of them" They all laughed. Whoa. I'm really beginning to like it here... minus all the staring. My phone began to ring and I had a thought of who it might be. I gave them all an apologetic smile and answered my phone.

"Hey" I said

"I know what you did last winter... I mean last summer" You have got to be kidding me. I leave home to get away from them but they still find a way to annoy me. I didn't even bother answering them back I just hung up on them.

"Sorry about that. Hey it's been nice meeting you guys and I would really love to stay but I was suppose to meet my dad out front and he might be looking for me so..."

"Oh! Sorry. We must get together though. Maybe we could go shopping?" I hate Shopping. But at this point I would even endure the torture of shopping to hang with these guys. They seem so nice.

"Yeah sure" I smiled at her as she bounced up and down and gave me a hug.

"I can already tell that we're going to be such good friends" she sighed as she backed away. "Well I'll see you around. Come on Rose, I saw something I liked down in Abercrombie & Fitch" With that they were off but not after stopping to give me one more wave and calling out for Jasper and Emmett. They groaned but left and mumbled a 'Cya, Bella'. This left me with Edward.

"Well I should..." I started

"Yeah. It was nice meeting you and I'm honestly sorry about before" He said with a sincere look him is eyes. I couldn't help but laugh.

"No damage done. I'll see you around" I said as I walked the opposite direction. Well there is one thing that I'm completely sure about; this summer will be anything but boring.

* * *

**Don't forget to review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the _really _late update. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**(This version isn't edited yet. I'll replace it once my BETA sends me the edited version. Shout out to my BETA (BandGeek99)- Thank you!)**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Good morning, dad" I said as I descended the stairs and entered the kitchen where my dad sat at the dinner table reading a newspaper.

"Morning, Bells. Sleep well?" he asked without removing his eyes from his paper.

"Like a baby" I sighed as I remembered when I woke up this morning. It felt so weird to have been sleeping in a bed and not be woken up by screaming children. That's how my mornings at home usually start. My dad chuckled lightly as I sat across from him.

"So what have you got planned for today?" He asked as he placed his newspaper onto the table and lifted his coffee mug up to his mouth.

"Um... Aside from training? Nothing"

"Training?" He said "I thought you were on break?"

"Nope. Vacation or not I always have to train. It's in the tennis contract" I joked lightly.

"A contract? You're kidding right?"

"Yes, dad. I'm kidding" I chuckled. My dad has never really been into my whole tennis career all that much. Don't get me wrong he respects that I love it and is very supportive but he just doesn't really like the fact that I train _all the time _(I don't but I guess to others it may seem that way) and I'm always flying in and out of the country so I can never really go to a proper school and have to settle for a teacher that goes everywhere with him. But what I think he dislikes the most about my career is that while every other one of his children visit him throughout the year, I never do. It's not like I don't want to it's just that I haven't been able to find the time. So that's kind of the reason why I'm spending this summer here.

"So... Um... Well" my dad started awkwardly as he got up off his chair to place his coffee mug into the sink.

"Yes..." I prompted him.

"Well I have to head down to Port Angeles for the day but I was wondering that maybe tonight we could catch up maybe catch up?" he asked nervously.

"Sure that would be great"

"Well I better get going but just so you know, there is a Sports Centre just up the road if you wanted somewhere to train... I could leave you the car-"

"Ahh..." I said now feeling awkward "That's fine I'm sure I can walk. I haven't really got a license yet..." It's hard to find time to get one, okay!

"I see. Well call me if you need anything" He said as he made his way to the front door "I'll call to check in later" He called

"Okay. Bye, dad!" I called out

"Bye, Bells" He called back as he shut the door. I let out a peaceful sigh. It's so quiet.

"_Hello, hello baby you called I can't hear a thing. I have got no service in the club you see, see"_

Of course! My phone just has to ring when everything is at peace. I knew this peace was too good to be true. I picked up my phone and looked at the caller id to see that it was my mom.

"Hey, mom" I said glad that it wasn't Tony.

"Hello, Baby. How are you doing?" she asked in her motherly tone.

"I'm doing great. Feels really nice not having to be annoyed by-"

"You're on speaker, Douche bag" Cut in Jeremy's voice.

"Sorry, Baby" My mom apologized sincerely "We're just driving back from a local baseball game and we just wanted to say him"

"I miss you, Bella" I heard the delicate voice of my five year old sister, Alex. I smiled to myself.

"I miss you too, Al" I said feeling the slightest bit homesick "Hey everyone" I said into the phone. I heard a few 'hi's' and some coughs and even a yawn (probably Jeremy)

"Hey, Bella" I heard Phil call out in the background.

"Hey, Phil" I called back.

"Well take care, honey. I'll call back again soon" my mom said.

"Okay, mom. Cya everyone" and then I hung up the phone. The slight bit of homesickness that I was feeling previously began to get magnified as the quietness of the house began to settle into me.

"_Hello, hello baby-"_

I quickly answered the phone wanting anything to distract me.

"Hello?" I said

"And she lives!" boomed Tony's voice through the phone. I held it away for a second. "How are you?" He then asked in a more civil tone.

"Not too bad, how are you?"

"I'm all good. So Bella I've been doing some digging around and it turns out that an old pal of mine is the owner of the Forks Sports Centre" Of course. I should have expected that Tony would have known someone from here other than my dad. In every city we have been to, there is not one person there that is 'an old pall' or 'a bud he use to travel with'. Sometimes I wonder is there even is a country where he knows no one. "Well I managed to pull some strings and book you into a private court for the whole time your there. You can go anytime you want during the day, though I only want you to train twice for a couple hours. Don't overdo it otherwise you might injure yourself" He finished sounding satisfied.

"Kudos, Tony. Sounds good to me" I said not really sounding interested at all.

"And don't even try to slack off because I have some people on the lookout for me"

"Wow!" I exclaimed sarcastically "A spy? You've truly out done yourself"

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you sarcasm, Bella, but I'm serious. No slacking off, okay? You need to be in tip-top shape for the tournament in Madrid next month" he said with a more serious tone.

"I know, Tony. Don't worry"

"Thata girl. Well I've got to run some errands but I'll call you later if not tomorrow" Tony said suddenly sounding like he was in a rush.

"Okay cool, Cya"

"Be good, Kiddo" said Tony

"When aren't I?" I asked with a smile. Tony gave a light chuckle then said bye before hanging up the phone.

Okay I'm really starting to get annoyed now. I've trained using tennis ball machines before, but this dinosaur has got to be the worst one yet. "You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled as the machine refused to release the balls once again. Thankfully Tony arranged for me to get a private court otherwise people would have thought I had lost my marbles. But oh was I close to it.

"Okay, that's it" I said to myself "I give up". How the hell can Tony expect me to train with this ancient mummy? I've been patient with it for the past 2 and a half hours but enough is enough. I put my racket away along with my drink bottle and towel then I made my way out of the court. The reception of the Sports Centre was empty except for a guy behind the reception desk. All I could see was his bronze head of hair which for some reason seemed familiar...

"Excuse me" I said as patiently as I could once I had walked up to the desk. The guy standing there had his back to me so I continued "I have been patient with that ancient thing you call a machine for the past 2 hours and I can honestly not stand it anymore. So if my uncle calls to ask if I have trained today you can tell him that Bella said he can shove his training up his-" I stopped talking as the person with the familiar head of hair turned around. I could feel a blush began to creep up my neck.

"Sorry" He said in a bored tone as he turned without removing his eyes from- what looked like- a comic book "I'm going to need you to slow down- " He stopped talking when he finally removed his eyes from his comic book and saw that I was standing there. "Oh hey, Bella!" He said while trying to hide a smile. It was that boy I had bumped into yesterday, Edward. "What brings you here?" He asked. I cleared my throat not bothering to question why he hadn't heard me before.

"Um... I was training. Well i was _trying _to train but your ball machine kept freezing up and it's really begining to piss me off. Sorry. It's just that I'm really frustrated and... Ah..." While I rambled on I failed to notice that Edward was trying to refrain from laughing until he fell into hysterics. I just stood there staring at him as he placed his head on the counter still laughing. "How is this funny?" I asked with annoyance leaking into my tone. Edward stopped his laughter, lifted his head of the counter and cleared his throat.

"No, no. It's just that your getting _really _angry over and _inatimate _object. An _inanimate _object" He said before laughing again. I rolled my eyes.

"You know what? Forget it, Jerk" I said and turned around and left the Sports Center. Jeez. And I actually thought he was decent yesterday. Don't get me wrong, he is good looking but he is a total jerk. Who just out front laughs at someone like that? Some one they don't even know... Maybe this summer isn't going to be all that after all...

* * *

**Please review! PM me if you have any questions!**


End file.
